


tainted mind

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thoughts of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: jacking off to thoughts of Ryo during Kanjani’s perf of Dye-D.





	tainted mind

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Tegoshi had never wanted to be a woman so badly before until he watched the Dye D performance at Kanjani8’s concert. Specifically the woman in the video, who gets bitten by all of Eito – or just Ryo.

He’d be a liar if he said he never had a thing for Ryo; he was fifteen when they met, practically grew up in his lap, and there’s something to be said about absence making the heart grow fonder, because once they stopped working together, Tegoshi realized what he’s been missing out on by dancing in front of him all of these years.

Now Tegoshi still wants to be in front of him, just in a difference sense. He still has a key to Ryo’s apartment, which he’s never used until this very moment, and he feels absolutely no shame in letting himself right in and making a beeline for Ryo’s bed.

It smells like him, his shampoo and body wash along with his natural scent, and if Tegoshi closes his eyes, it’s like Ryo’s here with him. His fingers drift along his collarbone and he jumps, sparks of pleasure coursing all throughout his body and making him even more determined to go through with this, right here, right now.

“Ryo,” he says softly, breaking the silence as he slips his hands under his own shirt. His abs quiver in response, his back arching as he slides his hands up and flicks his own nipples, gasping as arousal pools in his groin and it’s much easier to imagine that he’s not alone.

His hand drops down to squeeze his rock-hard erection through his pants and his next noise is louder, the sheets rustling as he rolls from side to side from the pressure. He imagines that Ryo has a mirror above his bed and he can see himself, despite his eyes being closed, only it’s not his own hand groping him – it’s Ryo’s.

Ryo in that goddamn suit and cape – Ryo with _those fangs_. Tegoshi didn’t think he had a vampire kink until he saw Ryo _lick his fang_ , and it took all of his willpower to wait until he was out of the concert hall and behind (Ryo’s) closed doors to get off on it.

He’s never done anything like this before in his life, but right now he wants Ryo to bite him, maybe make him bleed and lick the wound, and fuck if Tegoshi doesn’t nearly come in his pants just thinking about it.

He doesn’t bother trying to be quiet – Ryo won’t be home for hours, anyway, if at all – and moans out loud, hissing Ryo’s name and what he wants Ryo to do to him. _Bite me, touch me, fuck me_ , like a mantra, the words mixing together as Tegoshi finally unbuttons his pants and touches himself directly.

Each tug of his cock is good, squeeze and twist just how he likes it, but it’s not enough. Not when he’s imagining Ryo behind him, teeth sinking into his neck as he pounds deep inside him. The next second finds Tegoshi on his hands and knees, the scent of Ryo’s pillow wafting past his nose as he shoves his jeans further down and digs in his pocket for the sample-size packet of lube that he keeps on him for emergencies.

This definitely constitutes as an emergency, and he doesn’t even feel guilty about getting some of it on Ryo’s sheets as he coats his fingers, then slips them between his own legs. It’s an awkward angle but he can make it work, especially in this position, rocking back as he flicks his wrist and fucking himself as fast as he can.

“God,” he gasps, pressing his face into Ryo’s pillow and biting down on it. “I want you so bad, Ryo. Why aren’t you here.”

The silence mocks him, just like he knew it would, but his imagination is running wild. In his mind, Ryo comes home early, sees Tegoshi spread open on his bed like a whore, and slides up behind him, draping his body over Tegoshi’s back. No words are spoken, just kisses up Tegoshi’s spine, the fangs dragging along his skin as he reaches Tegoshi’s neck.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Tegoshi mutters, groaning into the pillow and pushing back faster. “Mark me, Ryo. Make me yours.”

In his mind, Ryo bites down and the sharp pain is almost real, sending Tegoshi’s body thrashing as a result. Then Ryo smacks away Tegoshi’s hand and replaces it with his cock, pressing close to Tegoshi and looping his arms around Tegoshi’s shoulders as he thrusts in hard, fast, and unapologetic, just how Tegoshi likes it.

He doesn’t know what Ryo sounds like in bed, sadly, but he can pretend he does and the grunts against his neck are deep, quiet, and rushed as Ryo fucks him. Tegoshi arches enough to change the angle, then he’s choking on his own air as he – Ryo – hits that spot inside him and has his other hand speeding up on his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tegoshi swears, sweat forming on his face as he gets close, his entire body shuddering in anticipation. He makes it until he visualizes Ryo biting him again, fangs sinking into his neck and he’s gone, fist flying up and down his cock while three fingers probe him deep inside and Tegoshi can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed for coming on Ryo’s sheets because it was so _good_.

He falls asleep surrounded by Ryo’s scent mixed with his own, part of him hoping that Ryo comes home and finds him like this, but when he wakes up in the morning, it looks like everything has been undisturbed.

Then he stumbles into the bathroom and looks at his neck, where two distinct puncture marks are visible.


End file.
